Et elle l'observait de loin
by Drypteis
Summary: OS. Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas douée pur résumer ... C'est un petit texte que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps, en pleine déprime, ce qui explique qu'il ne soit pas très gai, mais il va falloir vous y faire. Inspiré des états d'âme d'une amie. Voilà :)


Elle l'observait de loin, n'osant s'attarder plus que de raison, ne voulant pas que son secret soit percé à jour. Elle l'aimait à distance, et c'était aussi bien comme ça. Mais son regard dérivait inlassablement vers lui, il lui semblait ne pas pouvoir empêcher son attention de revenir à lui. Et ça lui faisait mal. Mal comme jamais elle n'avait eu mal. Une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, comme un étau qui enserrerait son cœur. Elle se souvenait avoir cru éprouver de l'amour pour un autre, il y avait for longtemps, seulement, à la lumière de cet amour nouveau, il paraissait tellement dérisoire, futile, insignifiant. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi là-bas ? Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni la capacité de tomber amoureuse, du moins à ce moment-là. Pouvait-elle pour autant renoncer à contempler ses yeux rieurs, à écouter ses blagues douteuses, à se chamailler avec lui ? Non. Il avait pénétré en son âme, hantant la moindre parcelle de son corps fébrile. Et il ne le savait pas. Un instant, elle avait entrevu l'espoir insensé de pouvoir prétendre à une place plus importante dans sa vie. Un instant seulement … Le voir ainsi, maintenant, se rapprocher de cette autre, la rendait folle de rage et dans le même temps honteuse. Comment pouvait-elle s'octroyer le droit d'être jalouse ? Il ne lui avait jamais appartenu, et ne lui appartiendrait sûrement jamais. Comme il semblait joyeux, épanoui, détendu, à côté de sa rivale. Rivale ? Non, elle ne s'engagerait pas dans ce combat perdu d'avance. Mieux valait déposer les armes avant que son univers ne vole définitivement en éclat. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard ? Son monde avait déjà changé, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle ne le voulait pas … Car, bien qu'il en aimât certainement une autre, elle se contentait de ce qu'il lui apportait inconsciemment. Elle se sentait plus légère lorsqu'il était là. Son rire, surtout, elle n'imaginait plus s'en passer. L'écouter parler la fascinait. Mais parallèlement, cela l'éloignait également de lui. Que pouvait-elle lui apporter de plus ? Dès qu'ils s'engageaient tous deux dans des discussions enflammées, toute capacité intellectuelle la désertait, elle ne savait quoi répondre, quoi rétorquer. Peut-être l'impressionnait-il, suscitant en elle un désir de l'égaler qu'elle interprétait comme de l'amour ! Oui, ce devait être cela ! En réalité, ce sentiment amoureux qu'elle croyait éprouver n'était que pure illusion, transcription de l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait !.. Si seulement …

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de cette journée retentit, interrompant brutalement le cours de ses pensées. Et quelles pensées ! Rageusement, elle froissa la feuille sur laquelle elle écrivait et rangea ses affaires avec plus de zèle que nécessaire. Peu lui importait, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, fuir. Fuir loin de sa présence, loin de son regard. Fuir les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle se fuît elle-même, et elle ne le pouvait pas. Jetant un regard noir à ses amies qui ne comprirent pas ce qui se passait, elle les dépassa, sortit de la salle de classe et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Les marches de l'escalier semblaient défiler à une allure folle, pourtant, le dernier pallier ne voulait pas être atteint. Elle sentit des larmes brouiller sa vision, mais les ravala prestement. Elle percevait vaguement des présences autours d'elle, et il était hors de question qu'elle craque devant eux. Mais son étage n'arrivait pas. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, elle ne parvenait plus à avancer. Il lui parut entendre, surgissant tel un lointain écho dans les brumes de son esprit tourmenté, son nom, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Soudain, elle s'effondra. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle s'assit sur les marches et elle se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues depuis un certain temps à n'en point douter. De gros sanglots la secouèrent, faisant souffrir tout son être. Il lui sembla sentir une main se poser sur son épaule, et l'espace d'un furtif instant, elle crut reconnaître la voix de celui qu'elle aimait lui parler. Mais ce n'était pas lui, ce ne pouvait être lui, ce ne devait être lui. On la serrait dans des bras inconnus, on lui parlait, on la pressait d'attentions qu'elle refusait. Se dégageant violemment, elle atteignit son lit sans bien savoir comment. Elle se jeta sur son oreiller, alla se blottir dans un coin de la chambre et pleura tout son soul. Une minute passa, peut-être une heure, ou deux, ou trois, sans qu'elle ne bougeât. Elle se rappela vaguement qu'on était venu frapper à sa porte pour la supplier d'ouvrir et de descendre manger, mais apparemment, elle avait fermé la porte à clé, car personne n'entra. A moins qu'on n'eût peur de sa réaction. Dans le fond, peu importait, elle était seule, cela lui faisait du bien. Et peu à peu, elle sombra dans les limbes du sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, son réveil affichait près de trois heures du matin. Ses membres engourdis la lançaient de toutes parts, elle n'en avait cure. Au contraire, cette douleur physique lui faisait du bien, elles la rendaient plus vivante. Elle se releva péniblement, ne cherchant pas à chasser les fourmillements qui s'étaient emparés d'elle. Quelque peu désorientée, elle tenta de se remémorer les événement de la veille. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, hormis le fait qu'elle avait craqué. Personne n'avait compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Tant pis, ils ne comprendraient jamais. Comme il faisait chaud dans cette chambre ! Vite, de l'air frais ! Posant le pied sur le balcon, elle mesura pleinement la chance qu'elle avait de profiter d'un tel luxe. Le contact de la pierre froide sous ses pieds la surprit. Elle avait certainement ôté ses chaussures la veille, et ne s'en souvenait pas. Inspirant à pleins poumons, elle tenta de vider son esprit, elle ne voulait plus penser à rien. Elle s'accouda sur la rambarde, son regard se posa sur le sol, trois étages plus bas. Une pensée la traversa, calme, douce. Que se passerait-il si elle décidait de passer de l'autre côté de cette barrière et qu'elle lâchait tout, qu'elle lâchait la vie. Il suffirait d'un rien, d'une pression des doigts qu'on relâche, et tout serait fini. Peut-être aurait-elle peur quand elle sentirait le vide la happer. Peut-être regretterait-elle son geste quand elle verrait le sol se précipiter à sa rencontre. Peut-être ne souffrirait-elle pas. Une seule chose demeurait sûre : elle aurait enfin la réponse à laquelle chacun tente d'apporter une réponse de son vivant, à savoir ce qu'il y a après la mort. Serait-elle confortée dans son idée que l'âme, si âme il y a, meurt en même temps que l'enveloppe charnelle, ou bien même sa mort continuerait de la harceler en donnant raison à la religion ? Secouant la tête, elle chassa cette réflexion de son esprit. Elle ne désirait pas franchir le pas, elle n'en avait ni le besoin, ni le courage. Elle songea à la douleur de ses parents lorsqu'on les appellerait pour leur dire que leur fille de dix-sept ans venait de mettre fin à ses jours. Ils seraient fous de douleur et d'incompréhension, culpabilisant, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de mal dans son éducation. Ne lui avaient-ils pas apporté amour, affection et soutient en toutes circonstances ? Et son frère, son petit frère adoré, que deviendrait-il ? Brisé dans son élan, comment réagirait-il ? Ce traumatisme hanterait-il toute sa vie future ? Elle refusait de continuer d'être un boulet pour lui même après sa mort. Et qui rassurerait sa meilleure amie quand elle se ferait du soucis ? Non. Si elle devait disparaître, elle voulait laisser son monde en ordre, ne pas être regrettée. Mais Lui, la regretterait-il ? Peut-être, comme un camarade déplore une pair disparue. Elle connaissait cette sensation, qui s'accompagnait généralement de culpabilité. Qu'est-je fais de mal ? Sommes-nous responsables ? Aurions-nous dû voir ses appels de détresse ? Mais le temps passe, et on finit par oublier. La blessure cicatrise, laissant une marque légèrement décolorée sur la peau, mais ne défigurant pas complètement.

Bientôt, l'aurore vint teinter l'horizon de nuances rose-orangées, égaillant ce morne paysage urbain. L'heure de la confrontation et des explications arriverait bientôt, mais l'heure n'était pas d'y penser. Elle ramassa l'oreiller qui gisait désormais devant la porte, fit son lit, mit un semblant d'ordre sur son bureau avant d'attraper ses affaires de douche et de se couler sous l'eau brûlante. Elle resta ainsi, fermant les yeux, sentant les gouttes rouler sur ses paupières closes, descendre le long de sa joue, se jeter du haut de son menton avant de s'écraser sur sa poitrine nue, se frayer un chemin sur son ventre, puis finir sa course à ses pieds et se mêler à ses sœurs pour rejoindre l'évacuation. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi, sans que rien ne vint troubler cette paix qui, enfin, l'acceptait en son sein. Elle savait que, bientôt, la vie reprendrait dans l'internat, dès lors que le premier réveil sonnerait. Les masses endormies commenceraient à se mouvoir sous leurs couvertures, rechignant à s'extirper de cette chaleur bienfaisante. Et bientôt également, les premières âmes vaillantes viendraient se réfugier dans les douches afin de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil de leur organisme. Puis viendrait l'heure de se retrouver en société, et les cours reviendraient entraîner les étudiants dans leur spirale infernale. Chacun retrouverait sa petite routine, ses petites habitudes, ponctuerait sa journée d'imprévus minimes et rentrerait sagement se coucher, le soir venu, une fois tous ses devoirs accomplis, attendant une aube nouvelle qui n'aurait rien de vraiment différent par rapport à la veille. Mais avant d'affronter demain, il fallait encore se battre avec aujourd'hui, et ce ne serait pas tâche aisée.


End file.
